


Scared and Empty

by sadandlonelyBOY



Series: The Darkness [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anorexia, Bed-Wetting, Bulimia, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadandlonelyBOY/pseuds/sadandlonelyBOY
Summary: Kai has always had problems eating and he is slowly transferring his eating problems onto his fellow band mates after the band started a new dietHe even begins to help MinKi to lose weight as fast as possible





	Scared and Empty

Kai sat in the audio room."Kim Jongin get out here now we are eating."said D.O."be right there."said Kai.Kai slowly got up adn walked to the dinning room.Kai sat down at the table.He watched his fellow band mates carefully.He was hoping he would be able to slip by unnoticed.And so he tried to sneak away from the table."where do you think you are going Jongin."said Kris."what does it matter I have to do something."said Kai."no you haven't eaten in over two days you need food."said Kris. "shut up Yi Fan"Kai said."do not speak t  me that way."siad Kris.


End file.
